Awkward art classes
by icerebel
Summary: All he wanted was to practice his anatomy drawing skills. This is the only reason why he joined a live drawing class with models. What Jason didn't expect when he came to the classroom 10 minutes late, was that he would have to draw a nude model. A hot nude model. / A Jercy one-shot, might add a chapter or two in the future. Percy/Jason, rated T because I'm paranoid.


All he wanted was to practice his anatomy drawing skills. This is the only reason why he joined a live drawing class with models. What Jason didn't expect when he came to the classroom 10 minutes late, was that he would have to draw a nude model. A _hot_ nude model.

"Fuck this," Jason muttered. He wasn't particularly shy, but he couldn't just sit calmly in a circle full of people, with an really hot guy in the middle - drawing him and his fucking dick. _In detail._ The blonde male adjusted his glasses and let a small sigh escape from his mouth. "Let's do this."

He spent the next two hours drawing the black haired guy, Percy, as a blonde Californian girl on his right informed him. And Jason had to admit, he had a great body, a figure of a swimmer. Percy was tall, full of muscle, with a perfect tan, messy jet black hair and mind blowing eyes. They were a beautiful shade of sea green, a green mixing with blue all the time. But he wasn't here to draw the colour of his eyes, he had to concentrate on his anatomy drawing skills. Which was hard, considering Jason felt extremely attracted to the model.

Sometimes he would stop dragging the pencil over the paper. He would simply stare at him, his face and his eyes. Just stare. The blonde had no idea how a guy, no matter how confident, could just model naked in a class full of collage students. Isn't it extremely awkward? But the brunette apparently had no problem with that, his expression being completely calm, if not a bit bored. Of course, the bored part didn't suprise Jason, anyone would get bored out of their mind if they had to stand in a pose for that long. Jason, on the other hand, definitely wasn't bored.

Percy was in a similar position of the old Greek statue Artemision Bronze, Jason thought. His face was turned towards the girl on Jason's right, although his eyes were glued to the floor. But then, Percy just _had_ to lift his eyes from the floor and roam the room. Their eyes found each other and stopped. Jason furiously blushed and moved his stare to his drawing, while the model smirked and looked to the floor again.

 _Why the hell are you blushing? It's a drawing class, of course you would have to look at the model!_

Between drawing and his short breaks, Jason was talking with the blonde girl, Annabeth. She told him about the class, how long it lasted, how often it's organised and everything he needed to know if he wanted to come back, which he definitely planned to do. _And not just because of the model. Nope._ He even found out that this was the first class with the model being nude and how Percy isn't actually the usual one to model. _Great, I just had to come today for the first time. I_ t certainly would be less awkward if he came last week as he originally planned, but that was in the past. And it wasn't like Jason wasn't really enjoying the view of Percy's tanned body.

He learned Annabeth is also a senior in their college and she came to this class with a friend, although she didn't say who that friend was. He didn't ask her more, because in that moment a clock gave a _ding_ noise. Percy changed his pose again, as he does every 15 minutes or so and they went back to drawing. The two blondes would talk later, too, and she seemed nice, so they made a deal to get coffee together sometimes. They exchanged numbers and went back to drawing and staring at the model, Percy. Of course, with Jason's luck, he had to be caught about a million times.

Just as Jason finished his eighth drawing, the clock gave a sound again. He looked up to see the students checking their phones or watches and starting to put their things down. The class was ending. Percy straightened his back and went for a robe to cover himself. All the students started packing their sketch books and pencils. Annabeth then stood up, "First of all, thank you again for joining today's class. We won't be having any more this week, but you are welcome to come to the next one. Check the board every now and then for any information about the classes, okay? So, goodbye for now, and I hope to see you again." She smiled and the students thanked her before leaving. Jason just gave her a confused look. "You organize these classes?"

"Yeah, it's a great way to make a bit more money, plus, after the school stopped organizing these, someone had to. And if you didn't come late, you would already know that," she smirked at him. In that moment a grinning Percy, now fully dressed, came to Annabeth and threw an arm around her. "Ugh, that was boring! Ready to go, Annie?" Jason's eyes widened just a bit - so that's the friend she was talking about. He also felt a bit uncomfortable around this guy, after all - he just drew nude pictures of him for more than an hour. But apparently, the other guy didn't have any problems with that.

Annabeth looked up at her taller friend. "Sure, Perce." She glanced at Jason, "I have to go now, but I'll take on your offer for coffee someday." The girl gave a polite smile and Percy raised his eyebrow at her new friend. _Fuck, he's hot!_

The pair started walking to the door. "Goodbye, Jason!" Annabeth shouted when they almost disappeared through the door, but not without Percy turning his head around, smirking at Jason and winking, adding a cheeky, "Goodbye, Jace!"

The now blushing blonde guy just murmured a goodbye and turned to grab his bag. _Jace?_ Even on his way to the dorms, Jason's mind was still on a certain black haired person with striking sea green eyes. _Fuck this!_


End file.
